Bad Hair day
by a-halfblood-with-attitude
Summary: A one shot where Nico wakes up with bad hair and doesn't know what to do. Luckily he has a friend to help him out.


**Bad Hair Day**

Nico had woken up this morning not wanting to get out of his nest of warm blankets and pillows. It was cold like usual in his cabin and he was so comfortable. Finally once he did, he sat up, changed into a skull t-shirt and black jeans and was about to go outside when he looked into the mirror and gasped.

His dark hair, which was normally quite straight and just sort of laid there, was now sticking up all over the place. Some of it was clumped together in curls and all out just looked awful. He didn't know how it had happened but now he didn't have a clue what to do.

Now that he was staying at camp full time, he was expected to go down for breakfast or Will would not stop moaning. Will seemed to be keen on making sure he ate breakfast. That knocked out his ideas of staying in his cabin all day.

Right when he was out of options he heard a knock on the door. Warily Nico walked up to his door and looked through the spyglass he had installed. On the other side was Will.

Opening the door a slither he called out to Will, "what do you want?"

"Are you gonna come down for breakfast?"

"How do you know I haven't already had breakfast?" Nico replied.

"I know you Death Boy. You don't get up before 9 on most days."

Nico bristled, "Don't call me that!"

"Fine Sunshine but if you aren't going to come out right now I'm just going to come in."

"You can come in if you don't laugh," Nico told Will as said boy walked in and then shut the door behind him.

Will looked at Nico's hair and let out a few giggles.

"Oh my gods!" he commented.

Nico blushed a light red at his reaction.

"Can you help me fix it?" he asked whilst looking at the floor.

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Will, "just let me go get something from my cabin and I'll be right back."

He left with a smile and was back a few minutes later shutting the door behind him again.

"What's that?" questioned Nico.

"One of my sister's hair straighteners, a hair brush, spray bottle and some scissors, I'm sure they won't mind us borrowing them."

"You are not cutting my hair!" Nico all but screamed stepping away quickly.

"Calm down, I won't cut loads off just neaten it up a bit, trust me. Anyway I'm like the best at fixing hair problems in the Apollo cabin."

Nico went and sat on his bed, "fine, it better look good though."

Will spent that time sitting with Nico doing his hair like a hairdresser. To be honest he'd only cut someone's hair once before this but didn't want to freak Nico out. He was already moaning every five seconds about something or another.

After about half an hour when he had finally finished, Will stood up and admired his work. Nico's hair was cut just above his shoulders and quite straight. The darkness of it glinted a white reflection from one of the lights around the room every now and then from where he had sprayed water. At the front Nico still had a fringe he could hide behind but it was now a bit shorter. All in all, Will thought he'd done a good job.

"How does it look Sunshine?" he asked with a smile - one of his mesmerising ones. Not that Nico was looking at it or anything.

"Okay I guess," he said as he patted his hair down as some of it already started to stick up a bit like it often did after getting wet. Will thought it looked cute.

"Now can we get some breakfast?" Will questioned.

"Yes," said Nico and followed him out of the door to the dining pavilion. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

A/N - I decided to post this as it has been done for a while and I just finished a paper on the Great Depression which took forever so now I have no homework. Except one for next week but that can wait.

Sorry that this story isn't very long, but I will be trying to write longer stories for the future. I already have one I've started that is about karaoke which should be finished soon. Also if any of you have read my other Solangelo story which has three chapters and is Christmas themed tell me if you think it would be a good idea to make it a sort of celebration collection instead with an Easter one if I can when we come up to it.

I hope you enjoyed this and if you did please leave a comment explaining why so I can try to add that kind of thing in future stories.

Thanks for reading! Bye!

a-halfblood-with-attitude


End file.
